Baby Hofstadter
by hm15
Summary: L/P baby story. series of baby one shots/2 part stories. will update when i can! hope you enjoy!- p.s follows on from my other stories 'the pregnancy countdown' and 'the infant addition' - you don't need to have read them though.
1. The Hospital

_**so this fic is gonna be a lot of one shots or 2 part stories based on their baby because now i can update when i have time which is a lot easier. hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The Hospital - Chapter 1/2

It was 3 in the afternoon on 6th February, the day Penny had given birth. Her and Leonard were laying side by side on the small hospital bed, his right arm tucked around Penny's shoulders which she happily relaxed back into and held the newborn close to her chest. They had been looking down at the little girl in Penny's arms for almost an hour, completely taken back by the fact that she was theirs - 9 months of waiting and here she was, staring up at them with her large brown eyes which were identical to Leonard's. Penny smiled as he traced his finger over the brown tufts of hair on the top of her head, she reluctantly looked away from Isabelle and looked up at him. The look on his face was something she'd never quite seen before, of course he looked at Penny with love but this was different, stronger, Penny could feel her eyes welling up. Leonard noticed Penny watching him and shifted his gaze from Isabelle to Penny, he smiled as she wiped her eyes and kissed her for what felt like the 100th time that day. This was them, their little family.

A little while later, Isabelle yawned and whimpered, they were all completely exhausted from the day's events. As she started to cry, Penny gently rocked and soothed her, to Leonard's surprise Isabelle quietened down almost instantly and closed her eyes that looked almost too big for her head. Leonard kissed the side of Penny's head as she closed her eyes too, moving further down the bed against Leonard's chest. Instead of sleeping too, he continued to look down at his daughter as she slept. Penny had already told him how much Isabelle looked like him, but he could quite clearly see her features too. Isabelle's eyes and hair colour were clearly from Leonard but her tiny nose and cheeks were just like Penny's. It was a matter of minutes before Penny and Isabelle were asleep, Leonard could feel Penny's body move up and down against his and her slow, steady breaths against his chest. He smiled again and rested his head on top of Penny's, closing his eyes too.

40 minutes later, they were awoken by Isabelle kicking her legs and crying loudly. Penny carefully re-wrapped the blanket around her, tucking her legs back into the bundle in her arms and gently calmed her down. Leonard watched her careful movements and how lovingly she handled Isabelle, he knew Penny would be an amazing Mother. Unfortunately, Isabelle continued to cry but Penny wasn't phased by the persistent noise, she was focused on making her happy again, not just stopping the crying.

"I think she might be hungry." Leonard whispered, putting his chin on her shoulder. These were the first words either of the had spoken in over and hour.

"I think you might be right." Penny said, brushing Isabelle's head.

"I'll grab a bottle, 2 seconds." Leonard kissed Penny's cheek and jumped off the bed, he kissed Isabelle's forehead which made Penny grin and he walked out the room. Once he returned a few minutes later, Isabelle had quietened down, but was opening and closing her mouth at Penny's chest.

"She's definitely hungry." He laughed and sat back on the bed, handing Penny the bottle.

"Hmm, tell me about it. How many bottles do we have left? I think we're running low but that breast pump freaks me out." She said, unwrapping the blanket and repositioning Isabelle to feed her.

"You and me both! And sorry to say this but there's only one more bottle."

Penny groaned and put the bottle in Isabelle's mouth. She rubbed her thumb across the back of her tiny head and Leonard just watched the two of them, still in amazement. She kicked her legs slightly as Penny fed her, the light pink material bunching up around her knees and feet where the baby grow was a bit too big. Leonard moved back behind Penny, he held her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder so he could look down at Isabelle.

"I still can't believe it." Leonard smiled, reaching out for one of Isabelle's little hands. She wrapped her fingers around Leonard's thumb and gripped it tightly.

"Can you just check again she has 10 fingers Leonard." Penny said seriously.

He laughed and shook his head. "Penny, you know she has all her fingers, relax!"

Penny smiled and relaxed back into Leonard. "Okay." She whispered as he kissed her neck.


	2. The Hospital 2

The Hospital - Chapter 2/2

As Penny went into labour in the middle of the night, they decided not to disturb their friends at 2 am and let them sleep and go to work as no one knew how long labour would last. As 5 pm was nearing, Penny and Leonard were excited to see the group and show off Isabelle. Penny had texted Amy, she knew she was extremely excited to see her as she had already named herself 'Aunt Amy'. Leonard had texted the guys too and Raj seemed the most excited, he sent back the biggest congratulations out of their friends along with 'bagsy the first hold'.

Leonard was still laying in the hospital bed, even after being told not to multiple times by the nurse, but he didn't care, he wanted to be as close to Penny as possible and sitting in the seat next to her bed was not close enough. Penny was sleeping with her head on his chest and arm around his waist while Leonard held Isabelle, she had woken up before Penny but didn't cry or make a fuss, she simply looked up at him with her large brown eyes and grabbed his thumb again. He had been watching Isabelle for so long, not taking her eyes off her once, that he didn't notice the nurses wandering in and out - but he didn't even notice Amy and Raj walk in.

Amy squealed at the sight of the 3 of them and Raj grinned, giving Leonard a thumbs up. Leonard quickly put his finger to his lips, in an attempt to quieten down the two of them making a fuss in the doorway.

"You look adorable." Amy whispered. "Raj take a picture!" He obeyed and took his phone out his pocket, taking a few pictures.

"Can I hold her?"

Raj shook his head and waved his arms around, not able to tell Amy he called the first hold when Leonard first text them.

"Guys, can you come back in a few minutes, let me wake Penny up and I'll call you back in?" Leonard said quietly, as Penny stirred next to him.

"Sure." The two of them grumbled and backed out the room.

Once they left the room, Leonard shuffled down the bed to Penny's level, still holding Isabelle to his chest. He brushed the hair of her face and kissed her forehead. Resting his forehead against hers, Leonard said her name softly and her eyes fluttered open. She looked into Leonard's eyes and smiled.

"Hey you." Penny said, kissing him deeply on the lips. "How's Isabelle?"

"She's great, you wanna hold her again?" He smiled, looking down at the bundle in his arms.

Penny nodded. "Gimme!" She said, sitting up and stretching out her arms, flexing her fingers at Leonard. He smirked and twisted his body so he could pass Isabelle over to her. "Hey baby." She whispered down at her.

"Amy and Raj tried to come in while you were sleeping, everyone's in the waiting room, shall I go get them now?" Leonard asked, absentmindedly stroking her arm.

"Mm, yeah." Penny said, not really listening to Leonard, but focusing all her attention on the baby in her arms.

"Ok I'll go get them." He said, jumping off the bed and heading for the door. Penny suddenly realised Leonard was leaving and grabbed his hand.

"Wait, wait where you going?" She asked, almost pleading.

"To get the guys, what's wrong?" Leonard furrowed his brow and put his hands either side of Penny on the bed, leaning down so his head was level with hers.

"Oh, no, no, nothing. I just wasn't really listening. Go get them, they need to meet Isabelle." She smiled, put her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him, before he bent over and kissed Isabelle's head too.

"See you in a sec."

* * *

5 minutes later, Leonard slowly opened the door to Penny's room. "So guys, I'd like you to meet Isabelle." The group cautiously entered the room and approached the bed all looking down at Isabelle. Leonard sat back on the edge of Penny's bed as the other's huddled around.

To everyone's surprise, it was Bernadette who eventually spoke first. "Penny, Leonard, she's beautiful. Do you, do you mind if I-"

"No no, go ahead!" Penny sat up more and passed Isabelle to Bernadette who held her gently. Howard had his arm around her waist and looked down at the baby too.

"She's so cute." Howard managed to squeak out. "Can I as well?"

"You don't need to ask!" Leonard laughed, putting his arms around Penny and she snuggled down into his chest, sighing contently.

"She looks just like you both." Howard whispered, unable to avert his gaze from Isabelle. Bernadette stroked the tufts of brown hair on the top of her head and held the tiny hand she was waving around. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying when Isabelle gripped onto her finger. Howard looked at Bernadette, he was expecting her to not pay the baby much attention, seeing as she isn't too fond of children, but it appeared as though her opinion was changing.

"Aunt Amy's turn!" Amy said a little too loudly, startling Howard and Bernadette who seemed to be in a world of their own. Amy removed Isabelle from Bernadette's arms and walked over to Sheldon.

"Do you want to hold her?" Amy asked.

"No thank you, hospital germs remember? You're lucky I'm even in this room." Sheldon shuddered.

Amy ignored Sheldon and started talking down to Isabelle. "Hello Isabelle, I'm your Aunt Amy. Studies suggest that you'll associate familiar female voices with your Mother's voice so think of me as your second Mo-"

"Okay Amy, that's enough." Penny called across from the bed. "Raj, do you wanna hold her?"

Raj nodded vigorously and accepted Isabelle from Amy's arms. He rocked her gently back and forth, smiling down at her as she made little noises in his arms.

Leonard held Penny tightly as they watched their friends fuss over Isabelle. They were all taking it in turns to have a picture with her and arguing like children that one had held her more than the other. Penny laughed and burrowed her head into Leonard's neck. She hadn't stopped smiling all day and neither had Leonard. He lifted her chin up and kissed her, oblivious to their friends in the room. After a minute or two, they broke apart at the sound of Isabelle starting to whimper. Raj looked panicked as she started to cry in his arms, he darted over to Penny and handed her back.

"Ohh baby." Penny said softly as she started to rock her back and forth. "Leonard can you grab her a bottle, she's probably hungry again."

The group took this as a queue to leave. Amy and Bernadette hugged Penny goodbye and left the room with Leonard. Bernadette held Howard's hand tightly as they made their way out of the hospital and Amy tried to hold Sheldon's but he was already worried about hospital germs, so he refused to come into contact with any more foreign bacteria.

* * *

"Do you wanna feed her Leonard?" Penny asked as he laid down on the bed.

"Really? Not bored of her already are we?" He joked, sitting back up.

"No way, but I thought you'd want to, you know, seeing as she is your daughter too."

"Never would of guessed she's mine, what with those big brown eyes and brown hair."

"Hmm, yeah to be honest who knows who the dad is." Penny said as seriously as she could, until she saw the look she was being given from the nurse over the other side of the room and they burst out laughing.

Penny moved Isabelle into his arms and handed him the bottle. As Leonard fed her, Penny gently stroked the hair on her head and leaned on Leonard's shoulder, yawning every so often.

A few minutes later, a nurse entered the room and spoke with the nurse on the other side of the room before coming over and talking to Leonard and Penny. She was an older woman, head of the maternity department and very friendly.

"Hello you two, I'm Rebecca. How's the little one doing?" She asked.

"Amazing thanks!"

"Good, glad to hear. Now, tonight she'll be staying in the nursery with the others and we'll return her tomorrow morning, then you're all set to leave at noon! That sound ok?"

Penny looked across at Isabelle in Leonard's arms and couldn't bare the thought of her being taken away for the night. Leonard could sense this and gave her a reassuring look, nodding at Rebecca.

"I know it's hard, but you both need your sleep. It'll be over in no time. Once this conversation is over, I'll be taking her." She looked across at Leonard. "Dad, where are you staying tonight?" Leonard opened his mouth to speak but the nurse carried on talking. "Now, I've heard from the other nurses that you haven't left her side since you arrived. Hospital policy doesn't allow bed sharing but I'll make an exception for the two of ya because I like you, that sound good?"

Penny smiled at the nurse and nodded, at least she wouldn't be completely alone tonight. Leonard passed Isabelle back to Penny for the last time until morning and then she was gone. As Rebecca walked away, Penny clung to Leonard's arm and tried not to cry. He wrapped his arms around her until she calmed down then laid them both down.

"Leonard I miss her." Penny whispered against his chest.

"I know, I miss her too. Hang on, roll over a second."

Penny obeyed and rolled away from Leonard but he soon slipped both his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him, resting his hands on her stomach. It was the closest they'd been for months now the bump had gone. She grabbed one of his hands and curled her fingers around his, sighing contently and closing her eyes.

"I love you Leonard."

"I love you too."

* * *

_**that's the end of the first mini story, hope you liked it. i'll write a new one when i get the chance, some will be longer/shorter than others (this is a longer one)**_

_**follow, favourite and review!**_


	3. Sleepless nights

Sleepless nights

Leonard sat up in bed with Isabelle, quietly bottle feeding her as Penny slept beside him. It was 4am and Leonard knew Isabelle woke up, crying to be fed at 4:07 every night, so he woke her up at little early to avoid the high pitched wails filling the bedroom. He grabbed a bottle from the fridge so Penny didn't have to wake up and breast feed her; Leonard knew she was exhausted and needed all the sleep she could get.

Isabelle was a generally quiet baby. In the day time, she hardly cried at all, Leonard was having a hard time trying to remember the last time she even cried in the day - but night times were different. Night times were what Penny and Leonard dreaded the most. She'd scream being removed from their arms and being put in her crib in the dark, she'd scream for feeding multiple times in the early hours of the morning, and then she'd scream some more.

"How is it possible for such a tiny person to make so much noise?" Penny would mumble, dragging herself out of bed in her sleep deprived state and over to Isabelle's crib. She always took the crying infant into their spare room, to avoid disturbing Leonard who still had to go to work, but without fail he would always make an appearence in the doorway. He would sit beside Penny, wrapping his arm around her waist or shoulders as she fed Isabelle. She would tell him to go back to bed as he has work and he "can't exactly breast feed her" but Leonard didn't budge. He didn't think it was fair for Penny to be up every night on her own so he refused to leave her side.

So tonight Leonard did his best to let Penny get a full night's sleep. She'd slept through the 2:19 feeding as when Isabelle started to whimper, he scooped her up and walked around the house with her in his arms. First he went to the living room and picked up a comic, idlely flicking through the pages, explaining the characters to Isabelle and gently rocking her as he went. She kicked her legs as Leonard spoke and he took that as her agreement on the subject, though of course he knew a 3 month old baby didn't have an opinion on Iron Man - _y__et._ As Isabelle was still happily looking up at Leonard, waving her arms around and not showing any signs of being tired, he stood up and walked into his office. They stood in front of his whiteboard and Leonard explained his equations, grabbing a marker and changing bits of the formula as he carried on speaking. After a few minutes he felt Isabelle stop kicking against him and he looked down at her. She yawned and wriggled around before she closed her eyes. "Just liked your Mom." Leonard chuckled as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

At 4:10 am, as if Penny was on autopilot, she sat up in bed and started to make her way towards the crib before Leonard grabbed her wrist.

"Penny I've got her." He said softly.

"Oh, did she not cry?" Penny asked hopefully, sinking back down on the bed.

"No, I woke up a little early and fed her so she didn't cry. But she started crying at 2ish so we went for a walk around the house and she fell asleep when we were looking at my boards."

"Like Mother like Daughter." Penny smiled and laid back down as Leonard walked to the crib, gently placing Isabelle down and slowly backing away.

As Leonard climbed into bed, they held their breath hoping she wouldn't cry and for the first time in over 2 months, she didn't.

"I think that was progress." He whispered, sliding over to Penny's side of the bed.

"I think you're right." She smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist. "Thanks for doing this Leonard."

"No problem." He kissed her foreheard and smiled back. Penny shuffled closer and rested her head against his and her hands on his chest. "Just 2 hours till next feeding time."

* * *

_**Little update for you all. Got bored and wrote this on my phone so sorry for any mistakes!**_


	4. Sunny Afternoon

_**i know that this is skipping to when isabelle is like a toddler but it was hard to write things when she was younger because babies that age don't really do a lot so yeah enjoy!**_

* * *

Sunny Afternoon

It was September in Pasadena and still just as hot as the summer. Penny had gathered up Isabelle and some things for her to play with and walked down to the large willow tree at the bottom of the garden. She sat Isabelle down on the blanket she had laid out for the two of them in the shade and rummaged around the pile of objects she brought out with her and grabbed the sun cream. Penny went to pick up Isabelle but she'd already started to crawl away from her and off the other end of the blanket. Now at 10 months, she'd become more mobile and couldn't sit still for more than 2 minutes. Penny found she was having to keep an even closer eye on her or she'd crawl out the room within minutes.

"Come back monkey." Penny chuckled as she rose to her knees and chased after her. She scooped Isabelle up with one arm and she squealed and wriggled around until Penny sat her down on her lap.

"Dada." Isabelle gurgled out, grabbing Penny's hair.

"No baby. Mama, mama." Penny said down to her, sounding out 'mama' in the hope Isabelle would copy.

"Dada." She said again, smiling and happily kicking her legs against Penny's stomach.

Penny shook her head and smiled, freeing her hair from Isabelle's grasp. She grabbed the sun cream and started to rub it on Isabelle's arms and legs which was difficult when all she wanted to do was escape. In the end, there was more sun cream on Penny's clothes than anywhere else so she gave in, put her sun hat on and let her crawl around. Isabelle sat on the other end of the blanket and banged her toys together, talking to herself and saying things Penny couldn't understand while Penny took her sunglasses off and flicked through a magazine, occasionally glancing up at her to make sure she hadn't crawled away. However after a few minutes, Isabelle started to get bored and threw her toys around.

"No Isabelle." Penny said sternly, looking up from her magazine. Leonard said Penny needed to be tougher with Isabelle so she didn't get into bad habits, but Penny found it hard. With Leonard at work all day, she was the one telling her off for throwing things or misbehaving constantly and she didn't want to be the bad guy. Isabelle didn't stop as Penny expected so she picked her up and walked back into the house to find something new to entertain her with.

"Are you hungry baby?" Penny asked, placing her in the high chair at the breakfast bar and looking in the fridge. Isabelle banged her hands on the tray in front of her as Penny chopped up some banana.

"Dada." She said, banging her hands again.

"No, Dada's not here, he's working. Can you say Mama?" Penny smiled down at her. "Mama." She encouraged again.

"Mama!" Isabelle smiled at Penny.

"That's my girl!" She exclaimed, putting the banana down on the tray and kissing Isabelle's head.

"I think you'll find that's _my_ phrase." Leonard smiled from the doorway.

Penny grinned when she heard his voice and spun around. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"The lecture finished early and I didn't really have any important work to do." He said, walking over to Penny and wrapping his arms around her waist. "So I thought I'd come home and see my 2 favourite girls." Penny threw her arms around his neck and smiled between kisses. "Someone's happy to see me." He chuckled as they broke apart.

"Mm, but I think Missy over there will be happier. All she's been saying today is 'Dada'." Penny turned around and started to tidy the kitchen as Leonard walked over to her high chair. Since they moved into their new house and especially after Isabelle's arrival, Penny had been keeping the place as clean as she could and so tidying up came naturally to her now.

"Dada!" She shrieked, flexing her fingers up at him.

"Hi darling." He said picking her up and kissing her head.

"Honey, what's in the bag?" Penny asked, nodding at the yellow carrier bag Leonard left in the doorway.

"Ah, they were selling paddling pools at the gas station so I picked one up."

"That's so cute, lets use it now!" Penny said, taking the box out the plastic bag and heading out the back door.

Leonard blew up the pool and filled it with a little bit of water next to where Penny and Isabelle were sitting on the blanket. Isabelle stood on Penny's legs, gripping tightly to her hands as she flexed her legs and bounced around in her lap. Once Leonard was finished, he sat against the tree as Penny lifted Isabelle in. The water wasn't deep enough to cover her legs fully but she kicked and splashed around with her toys and chattered to herself. Penny leaned back against Leonard's chest and he rested his hands on her stomach, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth as they watched their daughter, smiling to themselves.


	5. First Steps

_**so i asked for prompts on tumblr for this chapter and 'her first steps' came up a lot so you request it, i write it LOL  
p.s it's SO hard to write for an 10 month old baby so i'm gonna skip like a year or 2 for the next chapter.  
****anyways hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"I hope she doesn't start to pick up all these fighting words." Penny grinned , pressing the buttons on her controller.

Her and Leonard were sat cross legged on the floor, playing Call of Duty. Playing the Xbox was a normal activity for the couple, Leonard grumbling as Penny beat him at every game, but since Isabelle's arrival they hadn't had any time to play. 10 months later, Isabelle was finally old enough to play with toys on her own so Penny suggested they had a little rematch.

Isabelle sat happily in Leonard's lap with her doll as they played, chattering away to herself which always made them smile. They were well into the game, Penny's kills to death ratio was 4 times better than Leonard's and by that point he always started to have a little fun. Back when they were dating, he'd try and seduce her but now he had to think of a new tactic.

"Isabelle go find Mommy." Leonard said, pointing over to Penny.

"No, don't send her over here, I want to win and she'll distract me!" She grumbled, concentrating hard on the game.

"How did I find such a caring woman for the Mother of my child?" Leonard smirked, shaking his head. He picked Isabelle up and placed her on the floor beside him. She tugged on his jacket as she stood, and gripped his arm as she took a few steps around him.

"Mama." Isabelle shrieked, bending her knees and squatting next to Leonard.

"I'm here baby." Penny called back, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"You're gonna have come get her, you know she can't walk yet." Leonard grinned smugly.

"Are you _really_ using our daughter to try and win a death match?" Penny turned to look at him, raising her eyebrow.

"Erm, no..."

"No." Isabelle repeated; she had started to pick up a lot of the words Penny and Leonard used around her.

"See, she agrees with me!" Leonard grinned again, kissing Isabelle's dark brown hair.

Penny set her controller down, not concerned that she could lose the game as Leonard would never be able to catch her up. She shuffled closer to Isabelle and held out her hands.

"Come here Iz." Penny smiled in her daughters direction. She was expecting Isabelle to drop onto her hands and knees and crawl across to her as she hadn't made much progress with walking, so Penny was very surprised when she stayed on her feet and took a step, still gripping Leonard's arm.

"Leonard." She hissed. "Leonard look."

"What is it?"

"Shhh! She's trying to walk again."

Leonard put the controller down and moved his hand to Isabelle's side. "She's basically standing without me." He whispered. "Try and get her to go to you."

"Come to Mommy." Penny smiled, stretching her arms out to Isabelle. She took a small step forward then wobbled slightly but took another 2 steps forward before collapsing down next to Penny.

"Oh baby." Penny bit her lip and smiled as she pulled Isabelle into her lap. "You're growing up so fast!" Penny held her close as Leonard shuffled closer and put his arm around her waist.

"You just wait till I get her doing equations."

* * *

_**next chapter will be when isabelle is kindergarten age because this age is impossible to write for **_


	6. Kindergarten

_**i don't even know why this took me so long to write, i've stared at the screen writing like 1 line a night wow okay here is the next update, sorry for the delay!**_

* * *

"Cocoa Puffs or toast Iz?" Penny called out from the kitchen where she was stood at the counter making Isabelle's lunch.

"Cocoa Puffs please Mommy." Isabelle yawned as she shuffled into kitchen in her pyjamas and climbed into her seat at the breakfast bar.

"How are you tired sweetie? Daddy put you to bed early didn't he?" Penny said over her shoulder, remembering how until she got pregnant, she could sleep all day and _still_ be tired.

"Mmm. He did, Daddy said I had to go straight to sleep and not play with my toys." Penny smiled as she heard Isabelle yawn again.

"Here, eat and it'll wake you up a bit more." Penny placed her cereal down on the counter and returned to making sandwiches. "What do you want in your sandwiches for kindergarten baby? PB and J?" Isabelle grinned and nodded vigorously.

"Excited for your first day Iz?" Leonard said as he entered the kitchen, stroking Isabelle's wavy hair.

"Uh huh, Mommy's making me PB and J sandwiches." She grinned up at him, swinging her legs under the counter.

"Is that so?" Leonard kissed her head and made his way over to Penny. "Morning." He smiled against her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey you." Penny said, licking the peanut butter off her fingers. "Are you still taking Iz on your way to work or do you want me to?"

"No, no it's fine. You've got class this morning so you can pick her up later."

"Ok." Penny smiled as she turned around in his arms. "Remember to take pictures - lots of them!"

Leonard nodded and kissed her, pushing her back slightly into the counter until they were interrupted by Isabelle shrieking.

"EW gross!" She whined, covering her eyes. Penny grinned and threw her arms around Leonard's neck, kissing him deeper. "Mommy STOP, you're both icky!"

Penny shook her head and laughed as she pulled back but kept her arms around Leonard. "Have you finished your cereal?" She said looking over Leonard's shoulder. Isabelle nodded. "Okay, go get dressed baby. Your clothes are hanging on your wardrobe door, then come down and I'll tie your hair up." Isabelle smiled as she jumped off the chair and skipped out the room.

"You're right, she skips everywhere!" Leonard said as he brushed the hair off of Penny's forehead.

"Not this morning, when she walked in she looked like a zombie!"

"You use to be a zombie in the mornings too."

"Hey-" Penny started to argue. "Oh, who am I kidding, I was worse than a zombie."

Leonard laughed. "Yeah, I do miss the mornings where I'd be your alarm clock and try and wake you up but you'd mumble and pull me back under the covers again. Now you're my alarm clock and you're telling _me_ to get up, we seem to have switched roles."

"I bet you _don't_ miss the mornings where you'd have to drag me out of bed and I'd growl and yell at you though."

"That's very true. Now we have Isabelle for that." Leonard grinned and kissed her again - this time it lasted now Isabelle wasn't in the room.

"I should probably get dressed." He said after a few minutes as he pulled back.

Penny groaned. "Fine." She sighed as he kissed for forehead and started to walk out the room.

"Hey wait." She said, stepping forwards, leaning on her hands on the breakfast bar. "How about I stop by your lab after class?"

Leonard raised his eyebrows and walked round to Penny. "Sounds great."

They kissed again, just as Isabelle walked in. "EWW!" She squealed.

"Sorry baby, won't happen again. How about I brush your hair while Daddy goes and gets dressed?"

"Yeah, Daddy you can't go to work with no trousers." Isabelle giggled.

Penny smirked and pinged the waistband of his boxers. "Hey!" He grinned, slapping her hand away. "I'll leave you girls to it."

Leonard poked Isabelle in the ribs as he left, causing her to shriek and collapse in giggles on the floor.

Penny scooped Isabelle up and sat her on the counter. Isabelle played with her doll, making it dance along the worktop as Penny brushed through her hair and put it in 2 braids.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie."

"When will I have sister or a brother? Olivia's Mommy has a baby growing inside her and Olivia said that it's a baby brother."

Penny smiled as soon as she heard Isabelle ask. She was coming up to nearly 4 months pregnant but they'd been waiting till at least the second trimester to tell Isabelle, just to make sure everything was ok.

"Soon baby, you'll have to wait and see." Penny said, kissing her head.

"How long will I have to wait?" She sighed, turning around to look up at Penny.

"I'm not sure." Penny clipped a piece of hair out of Isabelle's eye and smiled. "Oh, Iz you look like such a big girl! Are you all ready for kindergarten then?"

"Uh huh. Olivia and Ben are going to be in my class too."

"Wow, that's great! And do you remember your teacher's name?"

"Umm, no." She said with a frown.

"Mrs Overton baby, remember?" Penny smiled.

"Oh yeah, I did know that!"

"I knew you did." Penny kissed her forehead as she picked her up and put her on the floor. "Go put your back pack on and show me."

"Nice hair Iz." Leonard smiled as she ignored him and dashed out the room. "Where's she off to now?"

"To get her back pack. She looks so cute!"

"Yep, we did pretty well." He smirked, putting his arm around her waist.

Isabelle re-entered the room with her trainers on and purple back pack dragging along the floor. "Daddy please can you help it's too long."

"Of course darling."

"No, no, wait let me take a picture! You look adorable." Penny grabbed her phone and took a picture of her with the bag around her ankles, and kept taking pictures as Leonard couched down to help her.

"That better?" Leonard asked, tugging slightly at the straps.

"Yep!" She grinned.

"I just can't believe it. You're off to school and it only feels like yesterday you were a tiny bundle in my arms." Penny said, sniffing slightly.

Isabelle ran to Penny's legs and wrapped her arms around them. "Don't cry Mommy." She said softly.

"Oh, I love you." Penny said, dropping to her knees and hugging Isabelle tightly and Leonard discretely took a picture.

"Go stand over there Isabelle so Daddy can take another picture." Penny said sniffing again.

Isabelle grinned and posed with her bag. '_She gets that from Penny_' Leonard thought to himself.

"Ok, it's 10 to 9." He announced after they finished taking pictures, looking at his watch. "Time to go Isabelle!"

"Bye Mommy, love you." Penny hugged her tightly.

"Bye sweetie, love you too. I'll pick you up later, have lots of fun ok?"

"I will!"

"Hope have fun at school too." Leonard smirked at Penny.

"Oh, I will. I'll see you at lunch."

"Uh huh, love you."

"Love you too." Penny said as she kissed him goodbye.

"Okay, we ready Issy?" Leonard said, holding out his hand.

"Yep." She grinned, reaching up to grab his hand and skipping to the door. "Bye Mommy!"


	7. Coming Home

Coming Home

"Isabelle honey can you play over there, I can't cook with you running around the kitchen." Penny was standing at the stove but her expanding stomach was making it difficult to stand as close as she normally would. She stirred the pasta as Isabelle weaved around her and ran in circles around the breakfast bar.

"But I'm bored Mommy, when is dinner?" She asked, tugging at Penny's trousers.

"You know you eat at 5 when Daddy gets home. Go get your clock and you can tell me how long until he gets home." Isabelle raced out the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom. She appeared a few minutes later with a pink alarm clock that Leonard bought her to teach her the time on.

"What is the little hand pointing to?"

"Um, 4"

"Good, and what is the big hand pointing to?"

"11!"

"So what does that mean Iz?"

"Umm, half?"

"Nearly, try again baby."

Penny watched her as she stuck her tongue out in concentration, looking hard at the numbers on her clock.

"Daddy get's home in 5 minutes." She said proudly.

"Very impressive miss, Daddy has taught you well. Go put that back and I'll sort your dinner."

As Isabelle ran back upstairs, Penny put her pasta in a pink bowl and placed it on the table. She grabbed a cloth and started cleaning the worktop as she heard little footsteps return. "Food's on the table baby." She called back. Isabelle jumped on the chair and sat on her knees as she started to eat. Penny continued to tidy the kitchen, she made a pile of Isabelle's drawings on the breakfast bar just as the baby started kicking.

"Iz, baby's kicking again." Penny said without thinking. As soon as the words left her mouth, Isabelle leapt up from her chair and was at Penny's side in a matter of seconds.

"Can I feel again Mommy, please please please." Isabelle begged, looking up at Penny with her big brown eyes, the exact way Leonard did.

"Of course sweetie." Penny lifted Isabelle up and sat her on the breakfast bar in front of her and held one of her tiny hands to her stomach, moving it around slightly. "Can you feel that?"

Isabelle stayed silent and nodded as Penny held her hand in place, kissing her forehead; Penny loved how excited she was about having a little sister. A few moments later they heard the key in the door and Leonard return home.

"Right on time." Isabelle said proudly. Penny laughed and shook her head as she jumped off the counter. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" She yelled skipping down the hallway with her drawings.

"Hi darling." Leonard said as she ran into his arms. "Lets go into the kitchen and find Mommy ok, then you can show me all these drawings."

"She's in the kitchen." Isabelle smiled, grabbing his hand and dragging him with her.

"Iz, you gonna finish your dinner first?" Penny asked when they appeared in the doorway. She obeyed and sat back at the table while Leonard walked over to Penny.

"How was work?" Penny said over her shoulder as she continued to clean up.

"Horrible." He said flatly.

"Oh, still having trouble with that grad?"

"Yes, he's a nightmare. Enough of my awful work though, how was your day?" He asked, sliding his arms around her waist and resting them on her bump.

"Not bad, picked Iz up from Kindergarten and then she drew some pictures for you." Penny turned her head to smile at him and Leonard moved his head down to kiss her.

"I'll go have a look at them." He kissed Penny again and sat opposite Isabelle at the table. With a mouth full of pasta, she began describing the pictures to him, pointing to him in various different scenarios.

"These are great, shall we put them on the wall in my office with the others?" Isabelle smiled and nodded, jumping out her chair and running to the door. "Nuh uh missy, come back and finish your dinner. _Then_ we'll go."

"Ohh fine." She sighed loudly, sitting back at the table.

"You're such a little drama queen Isabelle." Penny laughed, watching her daughter sink down on the chair.

"I wonder where she gets _that_ from." Leonard smirked.


End file.
